1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the heat-exchanging surfaces of a storage medium of a regenerative heat exchanger which has a rotatably driven hood; the device utilizes rinsing or cleaning fluid which is discharged from at least one spray nozzle essentially parallel to the planes of the heat-exchanging surfaces; the spray nozzles are movable relative to the storage means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning devices for the storage media of regenerative heat exchangers are known not only for rotating storage media and fixed guide means, but also for fixed storage media and rotating hoods. As a rinsing or cleaning agent, compressed air or superheated steam, partially however, also water, are preferably used, to which anticorrosion inhibitors and wetting agents or solvents can be added.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device of the aforementioned general type which, in addition to having a simple structural design and a high operational reliability, has a low weight and requires little space, so that it does not produce a disruptive influence on the flow conditions within the regenerative heat exchanger.